


Make Me

by Pattypixie



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Anal Sex, Getting Together, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Rimming, Shower Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-05-11
Updated: 2014-05-11
Packaged: 2018-01-24 01:40:54
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,620
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1586951
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Pattypixie/pseuds/Pattypixie
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sam couldn't be sure when it all started. Maybe it had been one wink too many. Maybe it was the way that Gabriel licked his lips after every bite of chocolate, or taste of sugar. Hell, maybe it was simply the swagger in his step and the way his ass looked like it was made for jeans. The archangel had decided to join them soon after faking his own death by Lucifer. This way, Gabriel could stay safe and hidden while helping to stop the apocalypse. The younger hunter expected tricks and pranks, even the constant flirting and innuendos. What he didn't expect was the more Gabriel came on to him, the more Sam wanted him.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Make Me

**Author's Note:**

> My boyfriend dared me to write 2k words of Sabriel smut, so here it is!  
> A little bit more that 2k, but I'm an overachiever. :P

    Sam couldn't be sure when it all started. Maybe it had been one wink too many. Maybe it was the way that Gabriel licked his lips after every bite of chocolate, or taste of sugar. Hell, maybe it was simply the swagger in his step and the way his ass looked like it was made for jeans. The archangel had decided to join them soon after faking his own death by Lucifer. This way, Gabriel could stay safe and hidden while helping to stop the apocalypse. The younger hunter expected tricks and pranks, even the constant flirting and innuendos. What he didn't expect was the more Gabriel came on to him, the more Sam wanted him. 

    "Cas and I'll go check out the scene," Dean decided, straightening his suit jacket a little. "Sam, stay with Gabe and try to figure out what this son of a bitch is." 

    "Kay," Sam replied, focusing intently on his laptop. "Be careful." He heard the motel door slam shut and glanced over at Gabriel, who was sprawled out on Sam's bed with a sucker in his mouth, reading one of Dean's porn magazines. 

    "You know, your bro has decent taste," the archangel commented. "Wish I knew what tickled your pickle, Sammy." The hunter sighed and ignored the statement, choosing to focus on researching the case. He heard Gabriel get up and walk behind him, choosing to hover over Sam's shoulder and watch the screen.

    "Can you please not?" Sam asked, turning his head slightly, misjudging just how close Gabriel was. His breath hitched as he noticed their lips were inches apart, then turned back to the screen, blushing a little. 

    "Hmm..." Gabriel hummed, his breath ghosting over Sam's neck. "I get the feeling being into dudes isn't a normal thing for you." He backed away and chuckled a little. "But I suppose I don't really count as a dude persay."

    "I'm trying to work," Sam reminded both Gabriel and himself. "And I'm not into you." 

    "Hey, don't need to hide anything from me," Gabe replied, circling around the table. "I get it. I'm an archangel with a bangin' vessel. Even most gods have trouble keeping their hands to themselves." 

    "Well, good thing I'm not a god then," Sam looked up and gave him a smug smile before focusing back on his screen. Gabriel's eyes narrowed. As he came around to the other side of Sam, he pushed the laptop closed. "Um...Excuse me?" Sam offered, looking up at Gabe with confusion. 

    "Let's talk turkey, kiddo," the angel shoved the computer out of the way and sat on the table in front of Sam. "I've been craving that moose bod ever since I joined up with the apocalypse rangers. Now, I didn't read your thoughts out of principle, but I'm not blind."

    Sam shifted in his chair a little, but didn't move away. "I don't know what you're talking about," He replied, his ears burning. Gabriel sighed, got off the table and moved closer to Sam. 

    "I'm talking about this, dumbass," He grabbed Sam's chin and lifted his face up a little as he bent down to meet the hunter's lips. Sam slowly gave into the kiss, letting Gabriel's tongue lick over his lips and behind his teeth. Gabriel tasted like candy and sunlight and Sam wanted anything and everything about it that he could get. A small moan escaped as he reached up to entangle his fingers in the angel's hair, but Gabe pulled away before he could, grinning. 

    "Not into me, huh?" the archangel raised an eyebrow and leaned against the wall. "I call bullshit." Sam stood up and pushed the chair away, glaring at Gabriel.

    "One kiss doesn't mean anything," Sam protested. 

    "Oh yeah?" Gabriel walked forward, a smirk playing on his lips as he looked up at Sam. "Moose junior seems to disagree." He reached out a hand and squeezed a little between Sam's legs, winking. The hunter's eyes quickly darkened, and he pushed Gabriel back up against the wall.

    "You think you're so fucking clever don't you?" Sam growled into the archangel's ear. "Hasn't anyone ever told you to shut your mouth?"

    "Well, I have yet to be wrong and," Gabe turned his head slightly so that he was whispering directly into Sam's ear, "why don't you make me?"

    Sam grabbed Gabriel's jaw and pushed into him, rough and needy. This time he took what he wanted, and Gabriel willingly gave it. The taste reminded him of eating popsicles on a hot August day and he relaxed into it. His hand moved to the back of the angel's neck, finally able to grip the soft, golden strands. Gabriel let out a moan and let Sam pull his head back slightly to deepen the kiss. He trailed his hands down the Sam's chest then grabbed his hips, roughly pulling them closer and rolling into them. 

    "Fuck," Sam breathed as he felt the sudden friction. With his free hand he grabbed Gabriel's ass, finally able to feel how good it always looked. Sam's mouth trailed down the angel's jaw until he was sucking and biting marks into his neck and clavicle. The sweet, summery taste was still present on Gabriel's skin, and at that moment, Sam swore he would taste every bit of the archangel that he could. 

    Gabriel's breathing was heavy as Sam worked on his neck. He slowly dipped his fingertips into the hunter's waistband, moving along the sensitive skin and causing Sam to bite a little harder. His fingers worked their way to his fly and he undid it, pushing down to adjust Sam's obvious erection for him. Gabriel bit his lip as he felt how large the hunter was and stroked him through his boxers.

    "Maybe I was understating when I said moose 'junior'," the archangel teased as Sam moved against his hand. 

    "Just think of how it's gonna feel inside you," Sam smirked as Gabriel let out a soft whine, and started unbuttoning the hunter's shirt. His fingers glided over the smooth muscles and he pushed Sam away, toward the bed. He stumbled backwards, almost falling onto the bed, laughing. "Impatient much?"

    "You can't just say things like that and expect me to keep it slow, Sammy," Gabriel snapped his fingers and both of them were naked. Sam breathed in sharply at the sudden rush of air on skin, and at the sight of Gabriel. His eyes trailed down, soaking in every inch of alabaster skin as the angel climbed up on the bed and straddled his stomach.

    "You're more gorgeous than I imagined," Sam admitted, leaning up to kiss along Gabriel's chest. He lightly licked at his nipples and Gabe leaned into him, accompanied by the large hands moving up and down his back. One hand moved down, tracing the curvature of the angel's body. Sam's fingertips lightly brushed Gabriel's opening and he gasped a little, pushing into his hand. The hunter grinned and started making circles around the hole, surprised when it opened so easily.

    "I'm an archangel," Gabriel gasped. "I'm always ready for anything." He pushed up off of Sam a little and bent over, biting at his chest and sucking marks down the miles of tanned skin. "As for you, though..." He reached Sam's cock and licked the length of it, smiling at the shiver that went through the hunter. Without warning, Gabriel descended onto Sam, having to hold his hips down when he thrust into the angel's mouth. He licked and teased the tip, pressing the underside, and appreciating Sam's Casa Erotica-esque moans. His cheeks hollowed a couple times and he took all of him, not needing to worry about a gag reflex.

    "Gabriel, please," Sam whined, trying to thrust up into his mouth, but was being overpowered easily. Gabe slowly pulled off and smirked at the hunter.

    "Did you want something?" Gabriel teased, lapping up the precome that was leaking from Sam's cock. 

    "You..." Sam managed to get out. "I need to fuck you...right now..." Gabriel grinned and crawled back up the bed, giving Sam a rough kiss as he lined up and eased himself onto him in one quick movement. Sam gasped and arched off the bed, thrusting into Gabriel as deep as he could. The angel shoved him back down into the mattress and Sam let out a moan as his body hit the bed. Gabriel started moving his hips up and down, slowly, drawing every syllable of pleasure out of Sam that he could. 

    Sam grabbed Gabriel's hips and dug his fingertips in enough to bruise, trying to control the pace. He let out a whine thinking about Gabe leaving the marks to heal naturally. Showing off that he was claimed. That he was Sam's and no one elses.  _  
_

    "How long should I leave them, Sammy?" Gabriel asked, letting the hunter quicken the pace a bit. "Days? Weeks?" Sam's eyes darkened and he licked his lip, thumbs burrowing into Gabriel's hipbones even harder.

     _"Until I can leave new ones on_   _you,"_ Sam projected, grinning at the fact the angel was reading his thoughts.  _"Fuck, there's so much I want to do to you, Gabe."_ He closed his eyes and went through the various scenarios he had thought of over the weeks. He wanted to pick up Gabriel and fuck him against a wall until neither of then could stand. He wanted Gabriel to finger him open in the shower, then bend him over the table and pound him as his wet hair dripped onto the synthetic wood. The archangel moaned as he saw what Sam was imagining, having to quickly grab the base of his cock. 

    "Damn..." Gabriel slowed his pace and took a few breaths, trying to stave off his climax. "That's a lot of pent up frustration...Should have let me know earlier." He grinned and rolled his hips, causing Sam to thrust up and hit his prostate. Gabriel gasped and practically collapsed onto Sam, panting, golden hair falling into his amber eyes. He thrust up again, hitting the same spot, causing Gabe to cry out and release the hand he had around himself.

      _"Come for me, Gabriel,"_ Sam thought as he pushed up once more, and Gabriel let himself go over the edge. He thrust up a couple more times as the angel clenched around him and came soon after, moaning the archangel's name like a prayer. Gabriel collapsed onto Sam, sweat and cum making their stomachs slick as they tried to catch their breaths. Sam whined as Gabriel pulled off and fell over next to him, chuckling a bit. Sam looked over at him, confused.

    "What?" Sam asked, mind blurry in his post orgasmic haze. 

    "Dean is gonna flip," Gabriel grinned as he turned his head. Sam paused a moment, processing, then laughed as well. He moved to get up but Gabriel wrapped his arms around his waist and started kissing his back.

    "I have to keep researching," Sam protested weakly, leaning into Gabriel's touch.

    "I already know what it is," Gabe confessed, moving his hands over Sam's chest.

    "Well then we should call Dean and let him know," Sam insisted, exposing his neck as Gabriel moved up to it.

    "Don't you think we should shower first?" the angel whispered, reaching down and giving Sam's already half-hard cock a stroke. 

    "Oh, yeah," Sam breathed, remembering the thoughts he'd shared. "Definitely." Sam removed himself from Gabriel's grip and made his way to the bathroom, turning on the hot water. Gabriel appeared, soon after, kissing Sam, leading him under the uneven stream. They stayed like that for a while, lips moving against each other as the evidence from earlier was washed away. Gabriel quickly pulled away, and forced Sam to turn around, pushing him against the tile. His fingers trailed down the hunter's skin, leaving goosebumps in their wake. Gabriel grabbed Sam's ass upon reaching it, and grinning when it elicited a moan from him. 

    "Fuck, Sammy," Gabriel said into the human's back, licking the salty, wet skin of his spine a little. "Put your hands on the wall where I can see them. I want to make you come without a single touch." Sam obeyed and pressed the palms of his hands and forehead to the wall, grateful for the cool sensation it brought. He felt Gabriel kneel down, hands still gripping his hips. Something hot and wet pressed against his hole and caused Sam to gasp. As Gabriel licked around and inside him, he tried to focus on anything but how he would give anything to be touched. His fingers slipped against the wet wall more than a couple times, and it took all of his concentration not to let his knees weaken.

    Gabriel removed one hand and brought it by his mouth, sucking on a finger before slipping it inside Sam. The hunter let out a delicious moan, and Gabe kept darting his tongue in and around, using his finger as an accessory. He slowly added a second finger, removing his mouth in favor of scissoring Sam open. Gabriel moved his other hand down to grab himself, just realizing how hard he was. The nearly illegal noises Sam was making wasn't helping him, and he soon added a third finger and shoved up. A small spasm went through Sam and he let out a slur of choice words as Gabriel's fingers hit his prostate. 

    "Gabe, I--" Sam was cut off as another wave of pleasure ripped through him. He curled his fingers against the tile and reminded himself that he couldn't touch. He didn't know why it was so important that he had to show Gabriel he could control himself. That even though his cock was swollen and begging to be touched that he wouldn't, maybe couldn't, because the archangel had told him not to.

    "Just a little longer, sugar," Gabriel reassured him, fisting himself to the same rhythm as his fingers. He hit Sam's prostate again and the hunter practically wailed in pleasure.

    "I can't...I..." Sam pushed back into Gabriel's fingers, seeking release, but knew he wouldn't until he was told he could.

    "Okay, Sam," Gabriel breathed, leaning against the wall a bit, ready to come as well. "It's okay." He thrust into Sam once more and heard his name echo in the small hotel bathroom, sure that they would be getting a call from the front desk soon. A couple more pumps later and Gabriel was coming also, creamy ropes covering their feet, as moaned through his second orgasm. He fell back, sitting down on the floor of the shower, as Sam turned around and collapsed to the floor as well.

    Sam leaned his head back against the wall, as the cooling water fell on them like rain. Gabriel grinned at him and he smiled back, letting himself bask in the afterglow of the crazy afternoon he just had. Sitting on the floor of the shower with an archangel in a post-orgasmic state hadn't exactly been on his to-do list today.

    "It's a Rugaru," Gabriel blurted out.

    "What?" Sam wasn't completely sure what he was talking about.

    "That's the monster you're looking for," Gabe smirked and stood up, turning off the shower and grabbing a towel. He tossed one to Sam, who still had a confused look on his face. He slowly started to realize what the angel was talking about and stood up as well, wrapping the towel around his waist. 

    "You couldn't have let us know earlier?" Sam raised an eyebrow and Gabe laughed.

    "Well, I couldn't exactly get you into bed if you were out hunting," the angel smiled again and Sam grabbed his waist and pulled him close. 

    "You're a fucking jerk," Sam said, grinning.

 

 


End file.
